The Loves of Her Life
by MBooker
Summary: We see Evy's love for Jonathan, Alex and Rick. NOTE** Tear jerker. If GOODBYE brought a tear, you may want to get a hanky.


As Evelyn slowly sunk to the ground, fear overcame her. Fear not for herself but for the men in her life. The men she loved.  
  
Jonathan.   
Her brother. Who would look after Jonathan and TRY to keep him in line? Who would make sure he didn't spend all his money on loose women, drink and gaming tables? He complained that all he had left in the world was that scepter but in reality he had money. He just didn't have access to it, thanks to Evy. She loved her brother dearly. He was all she had before Rick came into her life. Jonathan had refused to allow the government to put her in an orphanage when their parents died and he took on the responsibility of caring for her. He had been a very dependable guardian. Only after Evy was old enough to take care of herself (and him) did he turn back into a shiftless chap. Jonathan always believed in her abilities and kept her spirits up when those stuff shirt donkey hindquarters (his name for them), the Bainbridge Scholars rejected her simply because she was a woman. He had given her away on her wedding day and later Evy found out that he had had a man-to-man talk with Rick. Jonathan, though he was shaking in his boots, stood up to Rick and told him that she was his only sister and Rick had better treat her right. If he didn't... if he didn't, by god, Rick would have to answer to him. It was Jonathan who was with her at the museum when she went into labor 3 weeks early. Though he complained that Rick would surely kill him, Jonathan helped her defy Rick, who was playing mother hen to his 8 months pregnant wife. Evy wanted to go to the museum but Rick insisted she stay home and take it easy since she was so close to having the baby. Evy insisted she was perfectly fine but Rick took her automobile keys knowing the minute he left the house she would be off to the museum. So Jonathan gave in to his baby sister and drove her to the museum. He panicked when Evy yelled for him and he found her on her hands and knees in excruciating pain. When he realized he was the only one who could help Evy, he got a hold of himself and got her safely to the infirmary. Jonathan may have been a blunder but whenever she needed him, he always came through. And now Evy wasn't coming through for him. She dying and leaving him alone. 'I'm sorry. I love you Jonathan.'  
  
Alex.  
Her baby. He was still her baby though he would balk at being called that. He was the most beloved gift Rick had ever given her. Alex had given her bouts of nausea the entire nine months she carried him. And when he started kicking... Evy thought he would kick his way through her stomach instead of coming the natural way. Labor was a 36-hour nightmare. Evy sweated, squirmed, screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. And then she screamed some more. She cursed the day Rick ever touched her and vowed he'd never do it again. And finally, Evy pushed one last time. 'It's a boy' the doctor announced and a few seconds later, Evy heard her baby cry. He was loud and demanding and did not cease his cries until he was in his mother's arms. Evy looked down at her and Rick's little creation and love knew no bounds. He had wrapped himself around her heart. The last nine months, the last 36-hours had been forgotten as Evy looked into the face of her child. An indescribable love flowed out of her heart and she knew she would give her very life for the child in her arms. She would protect him to her dying day. And that shattered her heart. Her dying day came too soon. He still needed her protection. He was still a baby. Her baby. He was only 8. Alex needed his mother. And now Evy was abandoning him when he needed her most. 'I'm sorry Alex. Mum loves you.'  
  
Rick.  
Her husband. Her lover. Her very heart. She did not know one person could love another so until she met him. It was instant - their love. But it was sure. It was certain. It was unfailing, infallible. Their souls were knitted together. And their spirits too. And when their bodies came together, it was a piece of heaven on earth. A piece of heaven on earth. That's what he was to her. As she looked into his tear filled eyes, she relived her life with him. From the first day she saw him in that Cairo prison, she knew there was something about him... And then when she saw him at Gaza Port, she was nearly knocked on her hinny by his handsomeness. And then he turned those blue eyes on her and she was lost. He raised her ire when he said he only kissed her because he was about to be hanged but then he was let out of the doghouse when he saved her from the man with the hook. He touched her heart when he had stolen that toolkit to give to her because hers had been lost at sea. That was the moment she realized she was falling in love with him. He raised her ire again when he locked her in the bedroom but again he was let out of the dog pound when he saved her, this time from the kissing mummy. She had been afraid when she agreed to go with the mummy but she knew even then that Rick would come after her and save her. A week after returning from Hamunaptra, he had asked her to marry him and cried when she finally said 'yes'. He had cried at their wedding, vowing to love, cherish and protect her for the rest of his life. He had cried when Alex was born, not caring that the doctor and Jonathan were watching. He rarely said the words 'I love you' but Evy could feel his love. His every look said 'I love you'. His every touch said 'I love you'. His every action said 'I love you'. He kept his every promise to her and never let her down. And when he promised to get Alex back she knew he would.  
  
Rick was everything to her. He was her gentle warrior. Her hero. Her protector. He was the lover of her soul. The lover of her mind. The lover of her body. He was the father of her child. He was her all in all. And now she was leaving him. She did not want to but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Her heart ached because she was leaving a piece of herself behind. Rick had become a part of her, a vital part and it was agony being torn from him. He told her she was going to be fine but they both knew he was lying. Rick didn't want to face the true. 'Take care of Alex' Evy told him. He would have to go on with out her, for their son's sake. She had to leave now because she just couldn't hold on any longer. She looked at his handsome, loving face one last time, memorizing every feature. Memorizing his tanned forehead, his thick eyebrows, his sky blue eyes, his straight nose, his full lips, his strong chin. 'I love you' she whispered with her last breath. And she would love him through out eternity. She closed her eyes and felt loving hands grab hold of her as she slip through loving fingers into heaven.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you" she whispered from heaven but knew he hadn't heard. His cries reached heaven but Evy could no longer reach him.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry that my last two stories have been kinda sad. But they demanded to be written so I had to go with the flow. Happy times are ahead (I hope!) with Rick's POV of the wedding night. Chow! 


End file.
